


Mornings Like These

by fabflyingfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings like these can be a hassle for Kenma and Akaashi, but not when they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiosea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/gifts).



Mornings like these were too much of a hassle for Kozume Kenma.

 

The summer in Tokyo could get rather sticky and, with a week off from club activities and university, he didn’t see a point in rising early. Sure, he could roll over on his bed and pick up his PSP or 3DS to play a game without removing his covers, or even take a few steps out of bed to turn on one of his game systems, but this was too much effort when it got so hot, so early.

 

The struggle of having a large bedroom window.

 

Even with the air conditioning on, the sun hit Kenma’s eyes through the bedroom window at the precise moment in the early morning that made Kenma most irritable to wake up. On training days, the sun had been Kenma’s alarm clock - if he rolled out of bed and toed on his shoes right when the sun pierced at his sleeping eyes he could get ready for practice and arrive with five minutes to spare. But without a reason to wake up, the sun was a hassle that Kenma dealt with as best he could: by rolling over away from the light and sticking a second pillow over his face.

 

Mornings like these were too much of a hassle for Akaashi Keiji, too.

 

On campus at Tokyo University, even on break from school and club activities, Akaashi still had his plate full. Akaashi may have been able to get into Tokyo University on scholarship, and classwork was never truly an issue before college admittance, but closing in on the end of a degree in criminal pathology and tutoring Bokuto on the weekends made for a very tired Akaashi. He spent most of his free time outside of volleyball practice and classes in the library, somewhere between overworking himself for the satisfaction of completing his degree and too exasperated with the workload and the need to make sure Bokuto was fine.

 

Old habits died hard in that respect.

 

Akaashi gazed over at Bokuto sleeping in the chair next to him, snoring loudly in the sparsely occupied library and let out a sigh. It seemed like on that particular morning neither of them were going to get any work done, and after Akaashi prodded Bokuto awake to suggest they take a day off, he was free for the first morning he’s had in several months. Taking a path he had learned by heart, Akaashi set off to the one place outside of university that he now called home.

 

Mornings like these were too much of a hassle, but Akaashi was going to enjoy it with Kenma today.

 

When Kenma heard the gentle beep of the alarm system by the front door a small smile crept over his face. Only two other people had access to his home and, given that he hadn’t heard the slam of the door or his name called within the time it took to climb the stairs, he knew it couldn’t be his neighbor Kuroo. Instead, a soft thump noise occurred five minutes later in what sounded like the living room downstairs. Kenma shifted in his bed and listened intently for Akaashi’s footsteps as he took his time ascending the staircase and gently knocked before entering Kenma’s room.

 

“Come in,” Kenma stated.

 

“Hey, mind if I join you?” Akaashi sat down on Kenma’s bed, rubbing his back through the blanket as he faced away from the door.

 

Kenma waited a moment before turning to smile at Akaashi, “When have I ever minded?”

 

Akaashi’s lips curled into an affectionate smile before taking off his pants and unbuttoning his shirt and crawling into bed with Kenma, draping an arm over his waist. Kenma planted a tender kiss to Akaashi’s collarbone as he snuggled closer to Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi returned Kenma with a kiss to the top of his head as their legs tangled under the covers.

 

“You’re comfortable,” Kenma muttered into Akaashi chest and his laugh graced Kenma’s ears as he looked up.

 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Akaashi opened his eyes and smiled affectionately. Kenma could feel his heart speeding up in his chest from how beautiful Akaashi’s smile hit him every time.

 

Kenma scooted up on the bed a little and kissed Akaashi on his soft lips, dragging a hand down Akaashi’s chest and letting his fingernails lightly scrape. Akaashi kissed Kenma back tenderly, reaching a hand up to stroke Kenma’s blond hair. It was Kenma’s turn to laugh a little into Akaashi’s mouth, lazily tracing a tongue over his lip.

 

The two spent most of their morning like this: kissing each other, trailing their nails over each other’s skin, rolling over in the bed, and cuddling into each other. 

 

Because mornings like these, where they could enjoy each other’s company, were Kenma and Akaashi’s favorite kind of morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Kaiosea!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small AkaKen. I'm a big fan of the two being very comfortable together in a relationship.
> 
> I wish I had more time to write something longer for you (and possibly something more sinful?), but maybe that can happen at a later date! 
> 
> For now I hope the lazy morning cuddling makes you smile.


End file.
